Lighten The Night Sky
by destielicwings
Summary: AU [Jess still lives] Sam and Jess are celebrating New Years Eve while Dean is out with his Impala but not as alone as he thought. Oneshot. - also published on ao3 -


It was 9:26 pm.

"Sammy, go now, you look awesome!" Dean told him with a sigh for the millionth time it felt. Sam stood in front of the mirror and watched at his reflection sceptically. He wore a dark blue suit, beneath a light blue shirt, whose first button was left open.

"I don't think so, Dean. But you're right. I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now.", the young Winchester stated but he didn't move.

"Sam, what are you waiting for?!" Dean pushed him towards the front door. Sam sighed silently.

"I feel bad 'cause you will be alone. On New Years Eve!", he explained and now it was Dean's turn again to sigh. "Don't worry, I will be okay. I go to a bar or drive over to Bobby, there's still enough time for me to think of something."

Sam wasn't really convinced but he had to go, he knew Jess wouldn't be happy if he was late.

So he got outside and himself a cab.

Dean watched at he drove off, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He closed the door and leaned against it closing his eyes. It was good to be alone once in a while, really, really good. The silence filled his mind and for a moment there were no things he had to think about, nothing he had to worry about. It was such a luck they didn't have a job over the holidays. Dean breathed in and exhaled slowly. This silence, he thought, was so relaxing. For a second he debated whether or not he should drive to Bobby, they were just two hours from him, but then he chose not to.

It was 9:37 pm.

He decided to take a long, thorough shower and after he did so he felt awesome. His mood raised even more as he noticed the magazine on his bed. Sam must've left it for him. Dean laughed quietly as he thought about how embarrassed his little brother must've been when he stood in front of the cashier with 'Busty Asian Beauties' in his hands. Although he would never admit it Dean felt his chest got tight because Sam cared. He cared.

He took the magazine and was busy for the next thirty minutes. After that he put on the most comforting clothes and lied down on his bed just because he could.

It was 10:19 pm.

Dean's thoughts went to Cas without him knowing. The last time they met had been a while ago and now he wished the angel was next to him. In his company the elder Winchester didn't know the feeling fear. He just felt _safe_. And that's a sensation the hunter didn't get to feel often.

And then there was his heart. When Castiel, angel of the Lord, invaded his, Dean Winchester's, personal space, it would go nuts. It always did. Every single time. And it didn't look like it was ever going to stop that. Dean knew exactly what that meant but he wished he didn't. He wished his heart would just stop doing that because he was afraid. No, he was hopeless. And helpless. Even admitting it to himself made him angry.

A knock on the door got him back to reality. Immediately his hand had been under his pillow and now he stood, gun drawn aiming the door.

"Sir, the motel has a glass of sparkling wine for our guests because it's New Years Eve.", a man's voice said from the other side of the door. Dean exhaled rolling his eyes. What the hell?!

"No, thank you, Mister.", he refused. Step could be heard leading away from this room. Dean put the gun away and took the duffles with the important stuff from him and Sam. They never let this duffle inside a motel room when they were not in. So he shouldered it and got outside.

Into his beloved, so beloved Impala.

It was 10:42 pm.

It was like the Impala herself drove Dean out of the tonight booming town and to the fields. All the way long he sang loudly to the classic rock music. He smiled a lot enjoying the ride with his baby and wondered when it was the last time he did so.

An hour later he parked at the side of an almost never busy road and killed the engine.

It was 11:45 pm.

He got out the car and fetched a beer out of the trunk opening it with his teeth. He inhaled the cool air and was happy to wear his leather jacket.

The hood was waiting for him to lay on it and so he did, facing the dark night sky with its pretty stars. Dean caught the sight of the star constellation Cassiopeia and soon also spotted the Northern Crown. He was always interested in astrology and in Bobby he had found the perfect teacher. His knowledge about astrology went almost as far as that about the supernatural.

His thoughts were interrupted by a single firework exploding right of him, that caused a wincing.

It was 11:57 pm.

A bit too early. But from now on several fireworks lightened up the dark and Dean felt like he was being taken back to the one July 4th. As Sammy had been still a child. The day he relived in Heaven. One of his most beautiful times in his whole life.

A ringing from his cell announced he received a message and with sparkling eyes Dean read it.

_You know that the net will be overload in a moment. So I sent this message a bit too early, but who cares?!_

_Jess and I wish you a very Happy New Year! ;)_

_Sammy_

There was it again, this feeling in his chest.

_Hey Sammy, thanks, little brother. Wish you a Happy New Year back. And of course Jess, too. Don't you forget to kiss her! ;)_

_D._

He put the phone back in his pocket again and stared at the fireworks.

Suddenly he heard the noises of fluttering wings and the next moment he looked right in Cas' big blue eyes. Before he had even the time to inhale surprised he was kissed passionately.

Castiel, angel of the Lord, kissed him, Dean Winchester, laying almost on him. Dean was too surprised to withstand the reflex of kissing back. So he did. After a moments what could've been half an hour and at the same time just fractions of a seconds Cas let go of him and the last what Dean saw were the oceans, the angel's irises, before he vanished again.

With the stars and the fireworks reflecting in Deans eyes – not that that would've been necessary, they were sparkling enough at that moment – and a big smile on his face the one pointer of his watch took its next step.

It was 00:01 am.


End file.
